Spindle drives are known. They belong to the helical gear mechanisms and convert a rotary drive movement into a translatory drive output movement, occasionally also vice versa, where in the latter case the spindle drive does not have to be of self-locking design. A spindle nut can be driven in rotation and a spindle can be displaced axially, or vice versa. In this case, the spindle nut is to be defined on the basis of its function, which is that of converting a rotary movement into a translatory movement, or vice versa, together with the spindle; the appearance of said spindle nut does not necessarily have to be reminiscent of a nut. A distinction is made between lead screw drives and roller screw drives, with the latter including inter alia ball-screw drives, in many cases with ball circulation, i.e. ball return in the spindle nut. The spindle produced according to the disclosure is intended in particular for a roller screw drive, although this is not compulsory; it can also be used in a lead screw drive.
The spindle is normally produced by cutting by turning, thread whirling or grinding or by deforming by rolling. To increase the resistance to wear, the thread can then be hardened and/or ground to increase the accuracy.